cytus_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Requests
These are songs that you would like in Cytus. Make the list expand by adding your favorites! Songs that have been added to Cytus or Cytus Omega will be crossed out. Chrice's song request. * Terraria day * Terraria eclipse * PvZ grasswalk And... That's pretty much it. Sofia Xerneas-Yveltal's song requests... *'Sakuzyo - "L'aventale"' (Easy lv4, hard lv9) **This song for me reminds of cruising in the seas, perfectly depicting sakuzyo's cover album. *'KIVΛ - "DASEIN"' (Easy lv6, hard lv9) **Kept waiting for this song since the WIP version of this was out. In the first place it reminds me of some Krewella songs. I have a homemade cover of this with his logo on fb.com/groups/Cytus.Italy *'Knife Party - "Centipede"' (Easy lv7, hard lv9) **After watching the osu! beat map I was shocked. Currently I am making a chart for this but no scanline. (Darn it I don't know how to know the BPM of this song and how to move the scanline up and down grrrr) *'Lana del Rey - "Summertime Sadness (Cedric Gervais remix)" (Nightcored version)' - (Easy 3, hard lv9) **This caramel fudge hair girl gets stuck in my head and is very familiar. Everytime I order a caramel sundae from McDonald's I kept listening this song in my Android until I ate up. Perfect... *'eyemedia - "Cytus theme song"' (Easy lv2, hard lv5)<--The Cytus:Alive song for Chapter M called The Beginning **From 1.0.0-1.2.0 (Original result screen song) If Cytus chapters have their song (Alive songs), I wished this could be included too, but only in Chapter 0 or touching Vanessa in the title screen and you'll get the hidden... *'Zedd - "Shave It"' (Easy lv5, hard lv9) and Zedd - "Shave It (501 remix)" (Easy lv6, hard lv9) (HIDDEN) **If this were in the game, the scanline is much faster than any other in hard mode. The BPM of this song is somewhat from Secret Garden, but the scanline is not faster in the hidden version. *'Qulinez - "Troll (Sick Individuals Remix)"' (Easy lv4, hard lv9) **I once made a cover for this and the middle of the original mix is very scary. It reminds me of my classmate taking a selfie in the mirror. The girl in the cover however had a huge bounty on her head. *'Swedish House Mafia - "Save the World"' (Easy lv3, hard lv8) **This reminds me of my two crushes and a princess in a Disney Junior show. **The middle part of this song reminds me of deadmau5's [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEQMkzjcLEA "Some Chords"] Nobodyknows Request (From Cytus II) * 3R2 - Celestial Sounds (KIVΛ Remix) Æsir - Chaos SIHanatsuka - Luolimasi SIHanatsuka - EMber MrGZJcool's FGO List *'Neurotoxin by Sakuzyo' 4''' '''8 **This is a fan-favorite. Mix of piano and dubstep. I mean, you can't take away the goodness Sakuzyo can compose. *'Ascension to Heaven by xi' 6''' '''9 **Piano. Simply xi. I mean, this is a killer in osu!, and should be a killer in Cytus too. *'Gypsy Tronic by M2U' 3''' '''9 **I love this song too much. An O2Jam favorite too. If Gravity goes in, this song should too. *'Peace Breaker by OmnipotenX vs xi' 7''' '''9 **What happens when an unknown symphonic composer battles one of the craziest Japanese composers? Chaos. No, seriously. Listen to it. *'Conflict by Cranky vs Siromaru' 6''' '''9 **What? I can't add in Tone Sphere songs? This will be the most epic song then. I'm not sure how the rhythm will follow after the slow singing (It's in a 7/4 beat time)...but still, this song is so epic. (IT CAME TRUE!!!) *'Milky Way by SHK' 1''' '''6 **This song doesn't sound much of an SHK song, but still. Still. IT NEEDS TO BE IN CYTUS! STILL! Kht48's Song Requests *'Linear Accelerator by The Shaft' **'This is the absolute killer in Tone Sphere. With a whopping 11.5 for the Expert rating. I believe this song might even take over L2B in the Trio Of Hell if it ever debuts. ***Easy: 9 Hard: 9 (13/14) *'Sweets Holic by Yamajet ' **One of my other favorites, it is very loud and cheerful. *** Easy: 4 Hard: 8 *'Noiseproof by Sta' **'One of my favorites, it would be a delight for this song to be on the game. ***Easy: 5 Hard: 7 *'Canopy On The Planet by Sta' **'I love this one too! This would be great for a beginner kind of song. ***Easy: 3 Hard: 7 *'Pencil Tooth by KickThePJ' **'I am a huge fan of his anti-folk songs, and this is the best one! ***Easy: 3 Hard: 6 *'C.P.U. !? (Remix) by Cheeky Parade' **'Loved it when I first heard it. ***Easy: 7 Hard: 9 *'Melody Of Lamps by M25' **'This is exactly Cytus-esqe material. Loved it. ***Easy: 2 Hard: 8 *'UFD by cybermiso' **'This beat is sick. ***Easy: 6 Hard: 9 (11) Pit-Stain's List of Eternal Awesomeness * Ascension to Heaven (by xi) - Easy: Lv6, Hard: Lv9 (rated as Lv10) ** Me and GZJ pretty much get crazy over this song. It could make a good and challenging chart. * Mythos (by Cranky) - Easy: Lv4, Hard: Lv7 ** This song is pure Cranky, and when I mean pure Cranky I generally mean how his songs are usually composed, which is just right. * White Dragon (by Saturn Dreams) - Easy: Lv5, Hard: Lv8 ** One of my all time favorites. It simultaneously gives a sense of epicness, depression and hope. Overall, it's pretty much balanced. * Harlequin (by Oragentle) - Easy: Lv5, Hard: Lv9 (rated as Lv9.5) ** This song gives a sense of watching a circus show. Morpho had loads of 8-grouped notes, and this'll have way more. * Pulses (by Sta) - Easy: Lv3, Hard: Lv8 (rated as Lv8.5) ** A personal favorite in Deemo. This song has the same exact vocaloid used in Sta's Alive songs. Despite its shortness, I have a feeling it'll be a toughie. * Soft Landing On The Future (by Yamajet) - Easy: Lv3, Hard: Lv6 ** Yamajet's most recent piece. A great song with upbeat and a jazzy/funky feel to it. You can hear a bit of Hard Landing in this song. * Custom Charts ** This is not a song request, but I seriously want Rayark to give us the ability to make our own charts in any song. How will it work? Go to this link http://ctviewer.laishin.net/charts * Chapter D (Deemo) ** 17 songs from Cytus have been imported to Deemo, but why not have Deemo songs in Cytus? Here's the list of songs I want with the BPM and Scan Line BPM added: *** 1- Pilot (by Rabpit) - Easy: Lv6, Hard: Lv9 (rated as Lv9) **** BPM: 133 **** Scan Line BPM: 133 *** 2- Beyond The Stratus (by ICE) - Easy: Lv2, Hard: Lv6 **** BPM: 130 **** Scan Line BPM: 130 *** 3- Sairai (by Shinichi Kobayashi) - Easy: Lv3, Hard: Lv7 **** BPM: 95 **** Scan Line BPM: 95 (Easy) - 190 (Hard) *** 4- Peach Lady (by Yuk-cheung Chun) - Easy: Lv3, Hard: Lv8 (rated as Lv8.5) **** BPM: 167 **** Scan Line BPM: 167 *** 5- Leviathan (by NeLiME) - Easy: Lv6, Hard: Lv9 (rated as Lv9.5) **** BPM: 192 **** Scan Line BPM: 192 *** 6- Reverse - Parallel Universe (by V.K.) - Easy: Lv4, Hard: Lv8 **** BPM: 120 **** Scan Line BPM: 120 *** 7- YUBIKIRI-GENMAN (by Mili) - Easy: Lv4, Hard: Lv7 **** BPM: 146 **** Scan Line BPM: 146 *** 8- Metal Hypnotized (by EARTHBOUND PAPAS) - Easy: Lv5, Hard: Lv6 **** BPM: 108 **** Scan Line BPM: 108 *** 9- Fable (by Mili) - Easy: Lv5, Hard: Lv9 (rated as Lv10) **** BPM: 146 **** Scan Line BPM: 182.5 *** 10- Magnolia (by M2U) - Easy: Lv7, Hard: Lv9 (rated as Lv10.5) **** BPM: 160 **** Scan Line BPM: 160 *** 11- Pure White (by V.K.) - Easy: Lv7, Hard: Lv9 (rated as Lv11.5) **** BPM: 140-540 **** Scan Line BPM: 140 **** '''''Note: This song is unlocked after playing every song in this Chapter. CNW's List of Newgrounds Portal Recommendations(although just imaginary) * Star Burst by Rainwave - Easy: Lv4, Hard: Lv9 (9.5) ** A favourite among my Newgrounds Portal songs, although composed years ago, brings back the same epicness. Additionally, the chart will have 2 smooth or easy parts within a 6-minute duration. Like Alive: Vanessa, the rest time is long enough to give tired hands some rest. If it were in either this or Deemo...The awesomeness for a Newgrounds lurker like me! * Chaoz Fantasy by ParagonX9 - Easy: Lv5, Hard Lv8 ** Remember how this song is a classic on the Newgrounds Audio Portal? Yes, it will be my favorite song in Cytus if it were to be added, but of course not going to be among Cytus. No matter what, go listen to it and its remixes. It has blown my mind. Although not a tough cookie. * ~EnV~Heaven Rd. 2 (Ng mix) by Envy - Easy: Lv3, Hard: Lv9 (8.5) ** Almost all of my songs here are classics, man. This song ranks the highest among all of Envy's songs in the Heaven Series (only 3) imo. The piano part can prove to be tough like Old Gold. This song just make me wanna dance! * '-Electroman adventures- by Waterflame - Easy: Lv4, Hard: Lv8 ' ** Okay, clarifying this: Geometry Dash. Just too brainwashed. Retro songs rock! No matter what, should prove to be a not-difficult-nor-easy song. * {dj-N} Electrodynamix by dj-Nate - Easy: Lv3, Hard: Lv9 (9) ** Must I explain why again? Geometry Dash! All le wub-wubs will become drag notes! And what happens..? This song just could not be missed. (Although all these can't happen...) Dat DyNamiX reference tho. SerialNo30000324's List * Chapter Sonata ** There was a chapter Symphony, so why not? I think it will be awesome. *** For example **** A remix of Piano Sonata No. 11, 3rd movement (Mozart) **** A remix of Piano Sonata No. 14, 3rd movement (Beethoven) **** A remix of Piano Sonata in G major D. 894, 4th movement (Schubert) **** A remix of Piano Sonata No. 2 in B-flat minor, Op. 35, second movement (Chopin) * Time Flies (by xi) ** I saw this song in osu! and saw how hard it was. It also sounded nice. *'CassiopeiA (by Lunatic Sounds)' **Another BMS song I found in youtube. I think this song will be a great lvl 9. *'Calamity Fortune (LeaF)' **'An awesome song made by LeaF. This is one of the best BMS songs I have listened to. *'Vallista (sakuzyo)' **This song is awesome. And its chart in BMS looks crazy... *'Amber Wishes (ICE)' **I just saw this in soundcloud. And it's awesome. *'The cut out part of Freedom Dive (xi)' **In my opinion, the cut out part sounds better. Also, it's harder in other games too *'失望Choco by LeaF (LeaF)' **'Another Happy Hardcore song!!! Nefarious!!! *'Doppelganger (LeaF)' **Another LeaF song! And it is great! Semi-Squishy 3000's Miscellaneous, But Very Large, List Five whole chapters! Hope you don't mind all-caps! It's also pretty harsh. CHAPTER 11: LIGHT OF TOMORROW MAGNOLIA BY M2U VOC. GURIRI (6/9) Hard as 9.5 PEACE BREAKER BY OMNIPOTENX & XI (9/9) Easy as 9, Hard as 10.5 BLACK OR WHITE? BY BLACKYOOH VS. SIROMARU (4/8) TETRIS BY 2PM (3/7) THE BIG BLACK BY THE QUICK BROWN FOX (6/9) Hard as 10 DELTAMAX BY DM ASHURA (5/8) MATRYOSHKA BY HATSUNE MIKU & MEGPOID GUMI (4/6) XEPHER (LONG VERSION) BY TATSH (6/9) Hard as 9.5 TECHNOLOGIC BY DAFT PUNK (4/5) IEVAN POLKKA BY HATSUNE MIKU (1/7) RAINBOW DASH LIKES GIRLS BY RENARD (5/9) Hard as 8.5 CIRNO’S PERFECT MATH CLASS BY IOSYS (4/8) CHAPTER 12: ASSIMILATION DEATH PIANO BY XI (8/9) Easy as 8.5, Hard as 10 PHANEROZOIC BY KIVA (5/8) ADRENALINE BY DARK INTENSITY (2/8) CENTIPEDE BY KNIFE PARTY (9/9) Easy as 9.5, Hard as 11/12 THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN OF ULTIMATE DESTINY BY NEIL CICIEREGA (3/7) HAPPY END OF THE WORLD BY XI (7/9) Hard as 9 AKASHA BY XI (4/8) TRIPLE BAKA BY HATSUNE MIKU, KASANE TETO, AND AKITA NERU (2/9) Hard as 8.5 SCRIPTED CONNECTION BY TATSH (4/9) Hard as 9 CHAPTER 13: DISCONNEXT L3 - ROAR, ON THE DESERTED LANDS BY ICE (9/9) Easy as 9, Hard as 10.5 L4 - THE UNREVEALED BY ICE (3/6) HAMSTERDANCE BY HAMPTON THE HAMSTER (3/5) POSITIVE DANCE “FINAL RAVE” BY CRANKY (6/7) FLUGEL BY CRANKY (8/9) Easy as 8.5, Hard as 10 CONFLICT BY CRANKY & SIROMARU (5/9) Hard as 9.5 (Is now in Cytus) LOVESICK (STA’S XYZZY REMIX) BY THE LIQUID MOVEMENT (2/6) TALES OF SPOOF BY MEINE MEINUNG (3/9) Hard as 10 PURE RUBY BY SHIKI (7/9) Hard as 9.5 VIDEO GAME BY THB (5/8) UFD BY CYBERMISO (8/9) Hard as 11/12 INSANITY BY MATT9FIVE VOC. SF-A2 MIKI & KAITO (5/9) Hard as 8.5 BRAIN POWER BY NOMA (7/10) CHAPTER 14: HEREDITARY NOISEPROOF BY STA (4/8) ASTROSEXY BY M.FLO LOVES CHEMISTRY (2/9) Hard as 8.5 EXTRATONE PIRATES BY ANNOYING RINGTONE (9/10) Easy as 10, Hard as 13/14, because 1000BPM LAPIS BY SHIKI (4/6) TEN-FACED AS PERFORMED BY MEGPOID GUMI (3/7) HIDDEN: TEN-FACED AS PERFORMED BY KAITO ET AL. (6/8) PARTYXPARTY BY VOCALOID SIX (4/8) EVOLVE CYBERNATION BY XI (3/9) Hard as 9.5 LOVE TRIAL AS PERFORMED BY HATSUNE MIKU (1/6) PURE WHITE BY V.K. (9/9) Easy as 9, Hard as 10.5 NINE POINT EIGHT BY MILI (4/7) CHAPTER 15: MIRACLE WORKER JADE STAR BY SHIKI (5/9) Hard as 9 GATE OF EXPECTANCY (FULL VERSION) BY NOCTURNE MOONRISE (9/10) Easy as 10, Hard as 13/14 UNDER CONSTRUCTION FROM SPACECHEM OST BY EVAN LE NY (4/8) PAPER PLANE’S ADVENTURE BY V.K. (2/6) EIGHTO BY JOMMEKA (7/9) Hard as 10 PULSES BY STA (5/8) REMINISCIENCE BY BRIAN CRAIN (2/7) ANGELIC SPHERE BY 3R2 (4/8) WITCH’S INVITATION BY MILI (6/8) HIDDEN: ROSETTA BY MILI (8/9) Hard as 9.5 VERITAS BY PRESTI (3/5) WheatyTruffles' Fun Chapters N' Stuff Chapter J: Journey (old) *'Song 1: BABYLON by SHIKI (2:01, Easy 6, Hard 9, rated 10)' **Yeah...this song is epic. I've said a million times that we need SHIKI songs in Cytus, and this is a perfect song to start off with. **Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uw-C_RoDc0E (comes with a cool video, too) *'Song 2: Valhalla by xi (2:35, Easy 4, Hard 8)' **A very Zauberkugel-esque song, with epic instrumentals and what would most likely be a very fast-paced chart. **Link: https://soundcloud.com/xi_com_giko_31/valhalla *'Song 3: Speed Runner by woof-owo (2:15, Easy 7, Hard 9, rated 11)' **Because we need more happy songs in Cytus. This song would turn probably have a very intense chart, even rivaling the alternate Slit versions. **Link: https://soundcloud.com/woof-owo/speed-runner *'Song 4: ANXIETY by Killerblood (1:52, Easy 4, Hard 7)' **Damn, this song is freaky...it's like Musik's evil twin. Not a hard chart, but still deserves a spot in Cytus. **Link: https://soundcloud.com/killerblood/anxiety *'Song 5: FLOAT MIND by Takahiro Eguichi feat. lily-an (2:39, Easy 3, Hard 7)' **The Tone Sphere influence is strong here...but who can blame me? I love those Otome-esque songs too much to pass this one up. **Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9UycDA3Fr8 *'Song 6: L - Triumphal Return by ICE (Between 0:00 and 2:11, Easy 6, Hard 9, rated 10)' **Pretty much the prequel of L. The chart would break the 9/9 difficulties streak...but does it look like I care? **Link: https://soundcloud.com/loumetor/triumphal-return-ice-l-album *'HIDDEN SONG: L3 - Roar, On The Deserted Lands (Between 1:32 and 3:42, Easy 7, Hard 9, rated 10.5)' **This song is too powerful! The multiple snares would be enough to put Solar Wind to shame, hence the "10" rating. **Link: https://soundcloud.com/iceloki/l3-roar-on-the-deserted-lands *'Song 7: Salamander by KIVA (First 2:00, Easy 2, Hard 8, rated 8.5)' **Moar snares! The ending of the song would also prove to be difficult to play, which is why it gets the "8.5". **Link: https://soundcloud.com/kivawu/salamander-plastic-flower-remix *'Song 8: Flugel by Cranky (2:28, Easy 5, Hard 9, rated 9.5)' **More Tone Sphere? Hell yeah! This song is another evil twin in my eyes, this time the evil twin of Libera Me. The chart would also certainly be intense. **Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNbVAFSVxLY *'Song 9: HAELEQUIN by orangentle (2:25, Easy 3, Hard 9, rated 10)' **Man, ALL of these songs have snares! Also, I must have been high when I rated this an 8 originally...this chart could easily be a possible 11. **Link: https://soundcloud.com/yuasahina/haelequin *'Song 10: Red Like Roses by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams (1:12 to 3:12, Easy 6, Hard 8)' **I couldn't help it...the RWBY influence is too strong! Besides, the chart for this on osu! is fantastic. Don't kill me, RoosterTeeth... **Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYW2GmHB5xs (if the effects block out the music too much, here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Fg5wiVkOn4) *'HIDDEN SONG: Red Like Roses Part II, by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams & Sandy Casey later on... (2:54, Easy 6, Hard 9, rated 9)' **I CANNOT HELP IT **Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RC87Z1ojcs Lofeezy's List * Little Boy-Mmry　Easy 6 Hard 9 (8.5-9) ** Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaG5lSHN-CM * Rave-olution-Eowin.K　Easy 7 Hard 8 ** Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0z02miiUDr8 * 春菊-Suwaki　Easy 6 Hard 7 ** Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkaTFRC8Jr8 * Ascension to Heaven-xi　Easy 8 Hard 9 (9-9.5) ** Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNMFRHGb1Ro * Force of Wind-Ryu* vs. kors k　Easy 6 Hard 9 (10-10.5) ** Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNqzfNXQq8w * Max Love feat. Kanako Hoshino - Dj Yoshitaka Easy 5 Hard 9 ** Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjIC-XniBBI * 灼熱Beach Side Bunny-DJ Mass Mad Izm*　Easy 3 Hard 7 ** Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7PDvwvkZBk Blake Xi's Inordinately Difficult Chapters Chapter A - Apocalypse *Fable - Mili: Easy Lv6, Hard Lv9 (rated as 12) *Veritas - Presti: Easy Lv7, Hard Lv9 (rated as 11) *Amber Wishes - ICE: Easy Lv7, Hard Lv8 (rated as 10) *Mirage Garden - xi: Easy Lv9 (rated as 9), Hard Lv9 (rated as 13) *HIDDEN: Death Piano - xi: Easy Lv8 (rated as 8.5), Hard Lv9 (rated as 12) *Imagining - Brian Crain: Easy Lv8, Hard Lv8 (rated as 13) *Happily Ever After - DJ Mashiro: Easy Lv7, Hard Lv7 (rated as 9) *Asterisk - Jioyi & 3R2: Easy Lv6, Hard Lv8 (rated as 8.5) *Quo Vadis - M2U: Easy Lv7, Hard Lv9 (rated as 11.5) *Selentia - Sakuzyo: Easy Lv8, Hard Lv9 (rated as 13) *Through the Fire and Flames (FULL) - DragonForce: Easy Lv9 (rated as 11), Hard Lv10 (rated as 14) Chapter D - Deemo (how original hur hur hur) *Ephemeral - Mili: Easy Lv7, Hard Lv9 (rated as 11) *Time Forgotten - Brian Crain: Easy Lv7, Hard Lv9 (rated as 10.5) *Friction - HAMO: Easy Lv2, Hard Lv7 *Little Corgi's Dream - Killerblood: Easy Lv2, Hard Lv7 *Leviathan - NeLiMe: Easy Lv1, Hard Lv9 (rated as 8.5) *Morning Drops - KIVA: Easy Lv3, Hard Lv6 *HIDDEN: The Letter - KIVA: Easy Lv5, Hard Lv8 *Angelic Sphere - 3R2: Easy Lv4, Hard Lv8 (rated as 9) *Rainy Memory - Rabpit: Easy Lv7, Hard Lv8 (rated as 9.5) *Pure White - V.K.: Easy Lv8 (rated as 9), Hard Lv9 (rated as 11.5) *HIDDEN: Xue Wu - V.K.: Easy Lv6, Hard Lv9 (rated as 12) *Magnolia - M2U: Easy Lv4, Hard Lv9 (rated as 10) Gunter De Butler's choices: Honestly, I am a number one fan for crazy hard songs, so most of my songs I recommend would be lvl 9 standard: Chapter H: Hell (dedicated to lvl 9) Neurotoxin by Sakuzyo (bpm 180) (easy-3, hard-9) Kruez by sidechain (bpm around 180-240) (easy-7, hard-9 (rated 12)) Jade Star by Shiki (bpm 120) (easy-1 or 3, hard-9) Pure Ruby by Shiki (bpm 240) (easy-8, hard-9 (rated 10)) Black x White by Ice (bpm 180) (easy-1, hard-9 (rated 10)) Calamity fortune by LeaF (bpm 300) (easy-9 (rated 9.5), hard-9 (rated 12)) Forbidden codex by Hoskey (Deemo) (I know it's already in cytus, but when i look at the deemo version, I knew it MUST CHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Caelumize by void (bpm 240) (easy-8, hard-9 (rated 10)) Harlequin by orangentle (bpm 240) (easy-6, hard-9(rated9.5)) Lieselotte by Wa (bpm 120) (easy-2, hard-9) Twinlesky by (various artists) (bpm is unknown) (easy-9 (rated 10), hard-9 (rated 15)) REASONING: 1. If Neurotoxin was to be on cytus, if would have similar formation of notes, ( a mixture of slit I (The techno part) and Axion (at the start of the song)) 2.Crazy fast 3.available for big grouped notes like conflict 4.Crazy piano stuff! 5.If Black x white would be on the game the formation would be similar to (Freedom dive (a little slower though) and Slit I) 6.This song is the definition of hell, thus allowing itslef a position 7.Crazy Piano stuff, again 8.Fast + Lotsa notes 9.Fast + 8 consecutives note group heaven 10.Nice song 11. Fast (could be the next freedom dive) What? Didn't I count ten? oh well. Sorry for the long post. Here is the spelling of Potato P-o-t-a-t-o 蓝月星's list: Chapter DX： Desert Rose by MInzu 1/8 (8.5) 青坊 by Trillion 4/8 (8.5) Improptu D899#3-9 by Yukino 6/9 (10) 香港ノ奇術師 by MInzu 7/9 (10) Any other chapter: The Big Black by Quick Brown Wolf: Those drag notes would murder you.9/9 (9, 13) Plan 8 by Ryu* : 7/9 (9.5) Cleaner by Doin 8/9 (8.5,11) Interference by Doin 3/8 (8) The Festival of Ghost 1 by Brandy 5/7 HIDDEN：The Festival of Ghost 2 by Brandy 6/9. (9.5) To unlock, tap on the name for 3 seconds. Ignis Fatuus by Banya : 8/9 (8.5, 10) Some Undertale Fanboy's List (You can probably see where this is going already. I have no idea what these would be on the difficulty scale.) Heartache by Toby Fox Spear of Justice by Toby Fox Metal Crusher by Toby Fox Spider Dance by Toby Fox Death By Glamour by Toby Fox Bergentrükung + ASGORE by Toby Fox Your Best Nightmare by Toby Fox Hopes and Dreams by Toby Fox MEGALOVANIA by Toby Fox meowthed's fanmade list Note: too lazy to put up difficulties Chapter RS - Restoration (This chapter is based on events after Chapter X - A New World.) Revival - TQ STAGER - Ras Song STAGER /ALL STAGE CLEAR/ - Ras Carnation - himmel Keep You Safe - Iris feat. Eli Evolution Era - V.K. Saika ver. 1 - Rabpit Song Saika (Deemo Ver.) - Rabpit Middle - suzumetune Open Your Eyes - Banvox feat. Core MC Event Horizon - ensou Entrance (Deemo Ver.) - ICE 712a's request Chapter C+ (C-Special) including harder charts for highest tier songs from Cytus 1, called "C-Special" (named after X-Special in DanceDanceRevolution X). Levels are denoted by stars (up to ★★★★) *L (★) *Black Lair (★) *Entrance (★) *AXION (★★) *Slit I (★★) *Halcyon (★★) *The Purified (★★★) *conflict (★★★) *L2A (★★★) *L2B (★★★★) *Codename: Zero (★★★★) *Freedom Dive (★★★★)